THE POWER OF FORGIVENESS
by EMILY AND RICHARD
Summary: Richard had made the biggest mistake of his life, and Emily had discovered it.... How could they handle the consequences? Is their love strong enough to overcome what he did to her....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

It had been a long day. The final part even longer if it was possible.

He had spent a lot of time in his study, drinking and thinking. Thinking and drinking. The situation had been serious and he had felt guilty. Rory had run away. Exactly like her mother. She had left Yale and Lorelai. He had thought that a short time far away from her previous life could have helped her reflecting on what she had done, but suddenly it had seemed like a stupid idea. He would have had to put her in his car, drive her to Yale, walk her to her old apartment and force her to stay there. He should have followed Lorelai's plan instead of making his own. And now Rory was lost. She spent all her time chatting on and on about parties and teas. Going out every night and having sex with Logan. Under his roof, in his pool house. Nothing more. He hated himself for having allowed her to renounce her dreams. But mostly he hated himself for what had happened that evening in his study.

Emily had organized a party for Rory's birthday. She had been excited all week long before that night. She had been happy. She had been proud. She finally had been able to organize the party she had dreamt of for the last twenty years. She hadn't been able to do this for her own daughter, so she had felt in heaven doing it for her granddaughter.

And she had expected him to be at her side that night, to be proud of her, to share with her the happiness that party had brought to her.

But he had left her alone, he had forced her to greet their guests alone, wondering what he was doing instead of celebrating their granddaughter's birthday with her. He had avoided Rory. He had avoided the party. He had avoided her. And he had prevented her to be completely happy.

When she had entered his study that evening she had looked so radiant, her new dress illuminated her face, the glittering jacket tightened just over her perfect breasts. She had been simply beautiful, and he had ruined her happiness. She had tried to convince him to go to the living room, to celebrate Rory's birthday together. She had made an effort to understand why he had spent the past two days in his study. He had noticed how her eyes had clouded by the time he had argued with her, the sparkle he had seen when she had opened the door some minutes before had faded out, her hands had rested firmly over her stomach. And then the moment he had said those two words, meaningless and frivolous, her eyes had looked down at the floor, nevertheless he had caught something in them, maybe light shock. And a single tear.

He had no justifications. He had drunk too much but his mind was still clear when he had insulted her. He remembered every single word they had exchanged in his study, her expression and her wet eyes. He had hurt her deeply this time. He had insulted her whole life, her being. Unintentionally, nevertheless he did it.

He swallowed hard and stood up from his leather armchair, walking slowly towards the living room and climbing the stairs heavily. The moment he reached his bedroom, he stopped in front of the closed door, taking in a deep breath. He had to explain, he had to apologize. Letting go of a long and low breath he grabbed the handle and turned it down, pushing the door open, just a little, enough to slip inside. The room was dark, only a faint light coming from the curtains. She was there, laid on her side of the bed. He stared at her sleeping form for a while. She was his wife and he had hurt her. More than once, to be honest. He bent down and caressed her hair gently, while her body fell and raise lightly under her breaths. He took in her sweet scent, his eyes closed, before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

The water beat strongly against his shoulders, his skin reddened by its hotness. He let his head lean on the shower's wall, his hands covered his face. He felt guilty for the night, for the words that had escaped his mouth, but not only. He felt even worse for what he had done the day before. He had made a mistake, a terrible and horrible mistake. What if Emily had discovered about it? What if she would leave him, again? He couldn't lose her. Not this time. He shook his head forcefully and stepped out of the shower. Putting on his dark red robe he opened the bathroom's door, being aware to not make too much noise He could see her back illuminated by the light coming from the half opened door of the bathroom. Her shoulders moved lightly up and down, something similar to a painful moan came from her. That suffocated noise could tell him only a thing. She was crying. She was crying because of him. He had made her feeling so down to cry. He felt his heart aching for her. Closing the door behind his back he walked over to her side of the bed, kneeling down on the little carpet, his upper body next to his shaking wife. He moved a lock of hair from her face and looked at her. The darkness prevented him from seeing her clearly, so he turned on the lamp on her nightstand.

He gasped at the sight.

Her cheeks were completely wet, as the pillow under her head. Her eyes were reddened by her weeping, as her nose was. Her lips were slightly swollen. By the way she looked he could tell she had cried for a long time. An hour or maybe more.

She looked at him silently, her tears still rolling down her cheeks.

He stared at her speechlessly. He was the one who had put her so down. He was the one who had made her cry for hours in their bed, alone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered caressing her hair gently.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said in a low voice, moving her hands from her face gently.

"For what?" She asked, her voice broken by her sobs.

"For what I said tonight." He responded guilty.

She looked up at him and shook her head weakly. Then she looked down at her left hand. The golden ring. The symbol of their marriage. Or maybe not, maybe it was only the symbol of their failure now, she added a moment later in her mind. She grabbed the ring and took it off her slender finger. She stared at it silently for a long time, the name and the double dates engraved in it a painful addition to her current state. He stared at her confused. Then she took his left hand in hers and put the ring in it, before leaning back on the pillow.

"What does it mean?" He asked frightened.

Had she really decided to leave him? Again? Maybe it was for ever this time. He couldn't even think about that possibility. He swallowed hard and looked at her, waiting for her to respond. Praying silently to never hear the words he feared so much.

"That means that you're free Richard. I'm not your wife anymore. You're not my husband anymore." She said, her voice a whisper.

"What?" He gasped.

It was not possible. She had just said the words. She was leaving him. She was getting out of their marriage. He couldn't let this happen.

"I can't be your wife. You made a mistake when you chose me. I wasn't the one supposed to be your wife, and I spent my life paying for this." She said looking straight in his eyes.

"I didn't make a mistake, you know it Emily. I loved you and I chose you because of my love for you." He responded holding her hand in his, her wedding ring still in his left hand.

"You have never loved me." She whispered looking down at her lap.

"I have always loved you, and I will always love you, you know it." He said caressing her cheek.

She felt so hopeless. She felt weak and tired. Betrayed and confused. She breathed slowly for a while, before finding the force to go ahead.

"When I found that letter I was so angry with your mother. She had made me finding that stupid letter after forty years. She had asked you to leave me at the altar. She had considered me not good enough for you and your family." She started.

He looked at her shocked. He had never suspected she could have found the letter his mother wrote him the day before their wedding.

"And then I realized that your mother was right. I wasn't the right woman for you. I never gave you a male heir. I never stood up to her standards. I allowed your daughter getting pregnant at sixteen and then running away from you. You should have had married someone else instead of me. I wasn't supposed to be a Gilmore." She continued.

"But the worst part is that I never asked you to marry me. I let you know how I felt being with you. I let you know my feelings for you, but I never asked you to leave her. You decided to break the engagement. And then you proposed to me. It's hard realizing that you never considered me as an equal. That you never defended me in front of your mother, that you laughed about me with her. And that…." She had to stop for a moment. Her emotions overwhelmed her.

Her small frame was completely shaken by her sobs, her hands trembling against her face.

"And that you cheated on me." She finally said.

He looked at her speechlessly. Confused. How had she discovered about the lunch?

"Emily what are you talking about?" He asked a moment later.

"I saw you yesterday. I saw you with her, kissing her." She managed to respond before another wave of tears roll down her cheeks.

He felt the blood freezing in his veins. She had seen him making the worst mistake of his life.

"I can't still be your wife now." She whispered and then stood up from the bed.

"Emily, where are you going?" He asked staring at her walking towards the closet.

"I'm going out of this house. Out of your life." She said turning her head lightly to face him.

"Emily, let me explain." He pleaded.

She turned towards him forcefully.

"What? What do you want to explain? That your wife is a poor stupid that chats on and on about parties and tea? That she is not enough for you? That her life is meaningless and frivolous? That you needed more and so you decided to go back to her? If you want to explain this it's not necessary. I know it on my own." She yelled.

"Emily, please don't react like this." He said walking towards her.

"You kissed her. You cheated on me. And probably you made love to her for the entire duration of our marriage. I hate you Richard. You destroyed my life!" She cried out before letting her body fall on the floor.

She felt empty. She had cried all her tears. Her body was completely tired. Her legs folded under her weight.

"Emily." Richard said kneeling down to hold her.

He felt her body lying limply in his arms. Her head leaned on his inner elbow. He held her tightly against his chest.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I had been a stupid. A complete ass. Please believe me I never cheated on you. Never. I'm terribly sorry you saw me with her yesterday. I was confused about Rory and you seemed not to notice my worries. I found Pennilynn at the restaurant, accidentally. I was there to meet a client, but he didn't show up so when she heard I was there alone she sat down at my table and we talked for a while. She seemed so comprehensive and supportive. She seemed to really care about by worries. We spent a couple of hours together and then I found myself kissing her in the parking lot. The moment I realized what I was doing I immediately pulled away and I asked her to forget about it. It was nothing. I didn't really kiss her. I put my lips on hers for a second, time enough to realize that it was completely wrong. I love you Emily. And I'm deeply sorry for what I've done. Please believe me." He said in a low voice.

She was still abandoned in his arms, her eyes closed, her tears escaping from them abundantly.

"Emily." He called softly.

She didn't respond. She couldn't.

He saw her head rolling on the side. He called her name again, but she didn't respond.

He immediately took her on his arms and carried her towards the bed.

"Emily, please look at me. You're frightening me." He said quickly.

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded barely perceptibly.

She felt tired. Her head was spinning and the muscles on her stomach hurt. She had cried for what had seemed like an eternity and now her body was numb. She felt as if someone had stolen her life. Her soul had been so far away from her body.

He was her whole life. She had fallen in love with him the first time she had seen him. She had prayed silently for weeks before he finally asked her out for a serious date. She had prayed for him feeling the same she felt. She had cried her tears discovering about his engagement. She had avoided meeting him for a whole month. And then he had told her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her and only her. He had proposed and she had accepted. They had gotten married, they had made love. They had become parents and then grandparents. She had devoted her life to him. She had renounced her career, her independence just for him. She had swallowed all of his mother insults just for him. She had gotten out from her bed after Lorelai run away just for him. Only for him.

And now she was dying for him. In his arms. She had lost him. She had lost her life.

He sat on his side of the bed, her body carefully laid against his. He caressed her hair, his right hand cupped her cheek gently.

He had never seen his wife like this. She had rarely cried in front of him. This was not his Emily. His Emily was lost somewhere inside of that body. He had to find her. To make her come back to him. To her life. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently.

She felt warmed for a moment by his lips on her skin.

She hated him but she couldn't live without him. He was her life.

She opened her eyes slowly and lifted herself up lightly, shortening the distance between their faces.

And then she put her lips on his and kissed him gently before her world blackened and her head fell on Richard's arm.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please let a review if you want.... that would mean a lot for me!!**

**Let me know if you're interested enough in this story to want to read the rest....**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. All the characters belong to Amy Shermann Palladino.

Richard looked worried at Emily lying senseless in his arms.

"Rory! Hurry!" He cried out, the fear evident in his voice.

He bent down and kissed his wife's forehead gently, murmuring light words of love, praying her to open her eyes.

Rory opened the door of her grandparents' bedroom a moment later, eyes widened in shock at the sight of her grandmother laid so pale in her grandfather's arms.

"Bring her a glass of water, and a wet towel." Richard urged to Rory.

She ran into the bathroom and did what she had been told.

Richard bent down once again to kiss his wife's cheek and this time, when he pulled away, he noticed that she was trying to open her eyes.

Emily felt weird, tired, exhausted and empty, most of all empty. It took her a moment to remember what had happened before her world had blackened, and suddenly the tears, the pain and the image of her husband kissing that woman came back to her mind clearly. She closed her eyes again, silently praying to be able to cancel all those horrible feelings, but then when she opened them a second later the pain was still there.

"Grandma, how are you?" Rory asked concerned walking towards the bed, the glass and the towel in her hands.

Emily turned her head lightly, just few inches, and then smiled weakly at her granddaughter.

"I'm fine, thanks." She whispered, not really believing to her own words.

"Drink the water." Rory said handling her the glass.

Richard immediately helped Emily, covering her hand with his over the glass, his other hand carefully on the back of her neck.

Emily drunk slowly, the sensation of the small fresh sips down her dry jaw made her shivering lightly.

"Do you feel better, dear?" Richard asked concerned.

"I think I need to rest, nothing more. Thank you Rory for your help. Now go back to bed, it's late and it had been a very long day, you need to sleep as well." Emily said with a thin voice, her hands still around the glass.

"Grandma are you sure you're feeling better? You look so pale, do you want that I call a doctor?" Rory asked with a gentle tone of voice.

"I'm fine, dear. Please don't worry about me. It had been an exhausting week and a couple of women at the DAR have the flu, so maybe I've caught it too. Now go back to your room and sleep, there is really nothing to worry about." Emily responded slowly, the words coming out difficultly.

Rory looked at her grandmother for a moment, her cheeks were a bit pinker than before, her small frame was secured in his grandfather's strong arms. She pondered for a few seconds if everything was really okay or if her grandmother was simply trying to reassure her, but when she noticed the begging expression on her face she decided it would have been better to let her grandparents alone. She had heard something before her grandfather's cry, maybe they had had a disagreement and they didn't want her to know about. It was a typical Gilmore's attitude, to not speak about personal problems, not even with a family's member. She looked one more time at the bed, her grandparents still very close, her grandfather's expression not less concerned than before, her grandmother's hands firmly around her stomach.

"Thank you Rory." Richard said.

Rory simply nodded and then slipped out of the bedroom.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Richard asked the moment Rory closed the door behind her back.

"Yes, I only need to rest." Emily responded pulling away from his embrace.

They stayed silent for a long time, both still trying to figure out what had just happened between them.  
Richard stared all the time at his wife, now laid on her side of the bed, her head turned away from him, her chest raising and falling regularly. He would have wanted to touch her, to hug her tightly, but he knew it would have been even worse at the moment. By the time he had spent with his wife he had learned to respect her times, to not force her in any kind of conversation. It had been difficult at the very beginning of their relationship, he had been concerned about his fiancée more than once during their engagement, there had been times when she had been so silent that he had feared she would have left him in the end. But after a while he had understood her behaviour, he had discovered she wasn't trying to avoid him, but her own fears. It had always been like that. Every time she had been hurt she had built a wall around her heart to not be hurt even more. By the years the walls were grown numerous and higher. He was sure the highest was due to Lorelai's escape from home twenty yeas before, but now his certainty started to stagger. The way she had yelled at him wasn't the same she had used in the past during their fights. There had been something different in her eyes, not the usual fire that made then sparkling, but a grey cloud of desolation. She hadn't been fighting, she had been stating a painful reality, nothing more. And he felt incredibly guilt for that.

Emily was trying so hard to fall asleep, avoiding painful thoughts, but the closeness of her husband wasn't helping her that much. She would have wanted to stand up and go to the nearest guest room, but her body was still weak, it was hard even move her legs over the sheets. She would have preferred to sleep in a lonely room, a cold, impersonal hotel room instead of feeling the warmth of her husband's body radiating so close to her back. She had tried to live without him once before, she had packed her things, only a bag to be honest, and she had moved to a hotel. Then she had gone to Europe without him and when she had come back she had asked, well, more demanded than asked, him to move to the pool house. She had lived alone, sleeping on her lonely side of the bed every night, for more than four months. It had been hell, nothing different. She had cried more than once, feeling incomplete, unable to not think about her previous life with him. But then they had reconciled and they had renewed the vows. It had been the most beautiful day of her life, at least until Lorelai had said those words, informing her that their relationship was over.

A year had past from that day, more than one to be precise, and all the pain she had felt during the separation had come back in a second the day before. The image of her husband leaned on that woman was still clear in her mind. The knife that had cut her heart in two equal pieces was still moving inside of her, making her trembling involuntarily.

Seeing her body shaking under the covers Richard instinctively moved closer to her and leaned a hand on her shoulder.

Emily stiffened at that unwanted touch and turned around, her head facing his now.

"Emily, dear. I'm so sorry." He whispered looking at her desolated.

"Richard please, let me alone tonight." She responded taking his hand in hers and moving it away from her body.

"Emily, I…." He started to say, but the expression on her face prevented him from going ahead.

"I'll stay in the guest room, if you need something please call me." He finally said.

She simply nodded and turned around again, the head partially buried in her soft pillow, the silk material of the light yellow pillowcase still damp because of her previous weeping. She waited patiently for Richard to go out from the room before allowing another couple of tears to escape. "Why?" She murmured more than once before the weakness had the best over her mind and she felt asleep.

Richard tightened the belt of his robe, then grabbed the handle and opened the door of the guest room. Without really thinking he switched on the light and closed the door behind his back. The room was perfectly cleaned up, the curtains were partially open, the smell of the flowers leaned on the little desk filled the air. Slowly he walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Looking around he couldn't help to think about his wife. The way the room was arranged, perfectly prepared to welcome a guest, made him smiling lightly. That was his wife's style, the perfection of the house as a mirror of her own perfection. But he knew Emily didn't consider herself perfect, on the contrary she had always been so strict with her, so less indulgent. She had worked all her life to improve herself.

Suddenly her words came back in his ears and his mind started to analyze them.

How was it possible that his mother, his beloved Trix, had made Emily to find that horrible letter? He remembered clearly the day he had received it, so long ago. He had been shocked by those words, those insinuations about Emily's inadequacy had frozen the blood in his veins. He had been about to walk tell his mother a piece of his mind. But then the thought that maybe she wanted only to protect him had calmed him down. He had never suspected Trix had hated Emily, but the fact she had conserved that letter for her changed everything. Emily was right, all the times his mother had insulted her, most of them openly, he had done nothing to defend his wife. He had laughed at his mother's reproaches to Emily, he had fallen silent when she had accused her to not have been able to give him a male heir. The idea that Emily could have been deeply hurt by his behaviour had never entered his mind before. He had seen her down during some of his mother's visits, but he had never really felt guilt for not having supported her. But now that he realized it, damn it was too late! His mother had died two years before, and he would never have had the possibility to tell her how much wrong she had been with Emily. And it hurt a lot.

He would have wanted to tell his mother that Pennilynn had never been better than Emily, she had never loved him as Emily did, and mostly he had never loved her as he loved Emily. Closing his eyes he could still feel the sensation he lived the first time he saw her.

_He__ was waiting for his fiancée, Pennilynn, sat on a bench at Smith. The sky was covered by tens of dark clouds, the air colder than the day before. He would have preferred to stay at home, he had a lot of work to do for his new boss, but Pennilynn had insisted to meet him. He hated when she made those puppy eyes she knew so well he wasn't able to resist, so he had agreed to drive to Smith that afternoon. He was about to stand up and walk to her apartment when something caught his attention, or better someone. At the corner between the cafeteria and the library there was a young woman, minute, her red hair pulled back on a tiny pony tail. She wore a dark blue skirt with a matching jacket over a white blouse. An elegant single round of pearls surrounded her neck. Her arms were crossed over her stomach, a couple of books in them. She was alone, probably waiting for someone to show up any moment. _

_He__ wasn't able to think clearly, not anymore. In the moment he saw her, his mind forgot about all the rest, about his date with Pennilynn, his being bored, the mountain of papers that waited for him at home. At the moment there was only that beautiful creature staring at the cafeteria's door._

_His hands suddenly were covered by a thin layer of sweat, his jaw incredibly dry. He had never felt like that before, not even when he__ had met his actual fiancée. He couldn't explain rationally what was going on inside of his body. A weird sensation built in his stomach, an impelling need to be as close as possible to that young woman took possession of his body. Without really realizing it he stood up and walked toward her, his legs moving automatically. By the time he reached her his heart was beating loudly in his chest._

"_Good afternoon__." He said looking down at the young woman._

"_Good afternoon." She responded not really looking at him._

"_Probably it will rain soon." He said trying to find a decent topic._

"_Yes." She nodded._

"_May I offer you a coffee?" He asked impulsively._

"_What?" She responded lifting her head to look at him._

"_May I offer you a coffee?" He repeated losing his eyes in hers._

"_I got it, what I didn't get it's why you are asking such a thing." She said a bit annoyed._

"_Because in a few minutes it will rain and I think it's better to be into a repaired place." He tried to explain._

"_I live in this campus, if I need a repaired place I go to my apartment, or to the library. Why should I have a coffee with a man I never met before?" She responded and then she turned around to walk away. _

_Richard looked at her back for a moment, her silhouette simply perfect. __He considered for a moment the possibility to run to her and stop her. He was about to do it when he heard the voice of his fiancée calling him. _

It had taken two entire weeks before he had had the possibility to meet her again. And that time he hadn't wasted his chance and had asked her out for a date.

"_Richard are you sure you've been in Paris fo__ur times? Because it seems as you're exaggerating. You have been in Prague twice, Rome once, Budapest three times in the last two years, you spent a month in London last spring. Are you sure you're not fifty years old?" She asked playfully._

"_I'm sure. I swear I visited all those places, I made a lot of interesting trips with my parents when I was a boy." He responded taking her hand in his._

_She looked intently at him, her big brown eyes glued on his deep blue ones. She was about to say something when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer in a tender hug. She was surprised by his sudden, sweet, move and simply let him holding her. He caressed her back gently for a while before pulling away and looking down at her._

"_You're beautiful, Emily." He whispered bending down._

_She didn't know how to respond, her eyes busied on screening his face, every second closer to hers._

_The moment his lips touched hers she closed her eyes and looped her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently, leaning little light kisses on her mouth._

_Her lips were soft and delicate, the fruity taste of her lipstick was an added bonus to her personal sweet taste. He licked her bottom lip for a while before she opened her mouth and let him kiss her properly. The feeling of her tongue battling with his was something wonderful. The way she grazed his scalp with her perfectly manicured fingernails made him giving even more in the kiss. Her slender body pressed on his was so good, as the feeling of her hot breath on his neck when they broke the kiss and she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_It was a perfect moment, the most perfect in all his life__, he felt complete for the real first time. It would have been simply bliss if he hadn't been engaged with another woman._

The thought of that first kiss made him thinking to the time she had discovered about his engagement with Pennilynn. It had taken him more than two weeks before he had had the possibility to speak to her.

"_Why did you lie to me? Why did you never say me you were already engaged?" She yelled at him, the door of her apartment still half open._

"_Emily, please don't react like this. I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't so important for you to know about." He responded closing the door and walking toward her in the middle of the little living room._

"_What does it mean it wasn't important for me to know about? I'm a serious girl, what do you think? I would have never accepted to date you if I would have known that you were already engaged! I'm not that kind of girl!" She said angrily._

"_Emily please…." He tried to respond, but she cut him off immediately._

"_No Richard, don't "Emily please" me! You tangled me!" She cried out before walking toward the window._

"_Emily, why are you reacting so badly? We spent a good time together, we still could." He said not moving from his place._

"_Richard, indeed you don't understand." She said, calmer than before._

"_What?" He asked taking a couple of steps ahead._

"_I love you Richard." She whispered._

"_Emily, I…." He started, but she stopped him once again._

"_Now Richard, please let me alone. You're engaged, you have already proposed to another woman, she met your parents. I'm nothing compared to her, so let me alone, don't look after me again. I need to go over this story. I can't see you again Richard, do you understand? I can't look at you without feeling my heart skip a beat. Please go away and don't come back to me." She said turning around, her voice broken by her little sobs._

_He couldn't help to feel his heart aching for her. He had never seen her like that before, so vulnerable, so afraid, so down. And he had caused that. He had to find a way to let her know about his real feelings for her, now._

"_If you want me to leave, I'll do it. But I want you know that I love you too Emily. Pennilynn is nothing for me. I'll call off the engagement first thing in the morning tomorrow." He said looking intently at her._

_She felt her heart beating fast in her chest, her eyes full of tears, tears of joy this time. He had said he loved her. He loved her and not Pennilynn. She couldn't explain the importance that those three words had for her._

_He moved toward her and took her in his arms, kissed her gently at first and then passionately._

The memory of that day made him hating himself for having been such a fool. For a long time he had forgotten the day his dear Emily had discovered about his engagement with Pennilynn. For too long he hadn't thought about those reddened eyes, her lips slightly swollen, her small frame shaken by her sobs. And he had made her relive all that pain.

He had to talk to her, to let her know how sorry he was, how stupid he was. The possibility to lose her once again was too painful. The idea of sleeping alone the night, looking for her body next to his in the bed, dreaming of her voice, was something he didn't want to think about. He had to find a way to make her feeling better, to see again her unique, wonderful smile. To trust him again. But how?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
